Imitation Black
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Their relationship was left unnamed. The only thing that stayed clear was that they needed each other. But was it really need that tied them together? This was how death, betrayal, and forbidden lust sent a bond crumbling. Gakupo x Len, Kaito x Len. Rated M for plenty of warnings. CHAPTERS DOWN FOR REVISION.
1. Burnt Chess Piece, Clear Blue Umbrella

**Title: **Imitation Black

**Author: **Sacchan S

**Chapter: **1/?

**Rating/Genre: **PG13 to NC17/romance, drama

**Fandom(s): **VOCALOID

**Warnings: **male x male, shota, yaoi, underage lemon and, ohh UNBETA'D and OOCness

**Pairing(s): **Gakupo x Len, Kaito x Len

**Comments: **Beta'd version by me and _dellums _my woman

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot of) gayness.__I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life._

**Burnt Chess Piece and Clear Blue Umbrella**

"Gaku… Gaku, wake up! It's ten already," for the umpteenth time, Len shook the purple haired man's broad shoulder. Not so slowly again this time. He had the curtains wide open, letting the rather too bright 10am sunshine snuck into the wide room and purposely hitting Gakupo on the face. Len had also thrown all of the pillows and even Gakupo's eggplant plushie—one thing that Gakupo couldn't sleep without—yet the older man's eyes were still completely shut. The yellow, almost blonde haired preteen sighed. He could see his eyeballs move under the lids. He poked the man on the cheek and he earned a grunt.

Was Gakupo's work last night that bad? Len couldn't remember exactly when Gakupo had sneaked beside him into the bed. He just remembered that when it happened, he was in the best state of his sleep, and Kaito on his right was snoring out loud. Oh, so it probably was past midnight when Gakupo got home.

"Fine, Gaku, I'll let you sleep some more. But if you find the table empty, do—AAH!" Gakupo had pulled him into the bed, and Len found himself being pinned between his long, slim arms. "Gakuuuu what are you doiiing?" Len whined, scowling to Gakupo's sleeping face, only deepening when he saw Gakupo's face; he has the sleepy smirk on his face. If Len was older and their current circumstances didn't include pajamas and drool-stained sheets, the smirk would have meant something different. If.

"Kids need more sleep. Kids don't get up early… on Sundays," he mumbled, the smirk twitched just wider. "You are a kid, _Len,_" Len huffed, trying to look annoyed, but the blush spreading on his still slightly pudgy cheeks gave everything away. Gakupo's morning voices always gave him that effect.

"There is no reason for me to get up late. If I do, Kaito will whine for breakfast anyway. You know he has early college hours every month, and it is today," Len said matter-of-factly, sounding far too mature. Gakupo pouted, but he shifted his long limbs slowly only to lie on his side, Len's back against his chest.

"The Sea Head left already?" he asked, hugging the younger boy in his arms and inhaling the fresh smell of banana-scented kid's shampoo. Len just nodded, then he frowned.

"What Sea Head? You called Kaito a Sea Head? That's _ridiculous_," Gakupo watched the young boy giggled. "Wait, since you're wide awake now, let's eat breakfast before it's cold."

"I'm still asleep, fast asleep," Gakupo tightened his hold on Len's body. "Have you not ever heard about people sleeping with open eyes? And the habit of sleep talking?" then he felt a pinch on his arm.

**[xxx]**

"Len, why do you always have only a half of your meal when you're eating with me?" Gakupo asked while the mentioned one stopped peeling a banana he was currently holding. He answered after taking a bite.

"Well, I ate the other half with Kaito," Gakupo was biting a slice of fried eggplant served for breakfast. The purple thing never left his menu for all lifetime.

"But it gets cold when you continue eating with me," that somehow made Gakupo feels rather… less important, in a weird way. Len shrugged and reached for his second morning banana. Gakupo felt like, all he get from Len was a cold leftover. Leftover was never nice for Gakupo. Not when Kaito got a full plate of warm meal of Len's. Even though he wasn't the one _eating_ it, but still…

"I want to eat with both of you. It's okay," Len smiled as he got up from the kitchen stool. Gakupo looked down to the meal Len cooked. He was still… unhappy. But he shrugged off that childish way of thinking immediately. He was 24 already!

"Was your work tiring last night? What time did you get home?" Len successfully pulled Gakupo out of his reverie. The purple-haired man glanced over to the sink where the preteen was washing the dishes.

"Work is _always_, tiring. Like, _totally_. I think it was around two, or a half past, not sure," Gakupo collected the plates and bowls he had emptied and walked towards the sink, standing beside Len. He slowly let the cold water run down his palm and onto the base of the steel sink. Len watched him with serious, wide eyes, before pushing himself off the sink to flop down in front of the TV.

"I will run away from home if you've start not coming home," Gakupo couldn't really see Len's expression from the sink when the preteen said that, the TV was on and some fighting anime was going. Gakupo smiled sheepishly, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, healing the previous small cuts.

"I'll always come home, my dear little Kagamine," the water tap being turned and the water stopped, bringing a comfortable empty air around the apartment, filled with low noises from the TV. Len buried his face between his knees, blushing slightly hearing the nickname. But with the mention of his family name, he couldn't help his mind from drifting into the things happened few months ago. The things that had brought him here. The things that had united him with Gakupo and Kaito.

**[xxx]**

The chess pieces lay scattered on the marble floor as the young teen panted so hard, overwhelmed with rage. His father stared at him shocked, he was too, angry, but remained calm as aristocrats should be. He stared angrily into his son's unwavering teal eyes. But the promises of regret he was trying to show by his glare didn't seem to take effect since the boy didn't even flinch. He stared back angrily instead.

"What is the meaning of your earlier words, Father?" he demanded in an acidic tone, as the words echoed liberally in the plush and elegant study room.

"Have you not listening? I am going to escort you to France tomorrow. You need an early manner lessons if you want to inherit my position in this family. And it is obviously needed seeing your intolerable behavior right now."

"Did someone scream on your face, saying 'Len wants to inherit your wealth! Len wants to be an aristocrat! Len wants to be like his Father! Len really wants to be and he might die if he doesn't be!' repeatedly like crazy until you came up with something overly ridiculous like this?!"

"No, but you really need to. And you _are_ going to inherit everything and take my place when the time comes. You are the only son in this family. You should have been aware of your position and future life. Soon after you finish your lesson in France, I'll manage some meetings with other families to find you a fiancé. You probably want to start making phone calls and arrange tea parties."

Len gaped in disbelief. How could his Father be so oblivious all this time? Hadn't he been very _open_ about his hate towards him? His hate towards his nobility, his family status? His hate towards how his life went? He had always felt like a groomed sort of dog, being dragged around on a leash by an arrogant, selfish master. Len couldn't believe how _ignorant_ his Father was, despite his succession on everything in his perfect life. _Perfect,_ or that was what people say at least. Len almost let the urge to spit back his breakfast onto the chess board and the marble floor. He could barely care how expensive they were.

"This is stupid. This is all _bullshit_, Father… _you_ are bullshit. Everything I have is bullshit into its very core!" screamed the very frustrated boy that he didn't care about his language, nor who he was talking to. His Father was now really in a fit of fury. He shot up from his seat and stormed down to his only son, yanking him on the hair. Len tried not to show any fear, tried not to complain about the stinging pain on his scalp. He stayed silent, throwing piercing glowers to his Father angry ones, rebelling.

"You are going to pay your impoliteness, young man. You are going to kneel under my gaze just like everyone else. Even your _Mother _did," the threatening tone in his rotting voice startled Len a little. But even if it did, Len could quickly hide it. He bit his lower lip to prevent any kind of noise; pain, or anything. He knew he'd crossed a certain boundary, and he was prepared for anything. He knew all too well that his Father wouldn't kill him for any reason.

Len was up with heavy eyes. And he found strange yet familiar warmth engulfing his palm. He tried to move a little, but his body hurts like hell. He managed to keep his whimpers in low sounds and saw his twin's sleeping face not too far from his leg. He smiled a little and tugged his hand she was currently holding.

"Mm... uh! Lenny! God, you're awake, brother!" she jolted and moved her chair nearer so that she's facing her twin brother.

"I am awake, Rin. Why are you here? Back from Taiwan already?" Len tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse. Rin understandingly reached a glass of water from the bedside table. She watched worryingly as Len drank it empty. "Thank you… so, what is it? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Lenny, is it even important?! I need you to tell me that you're okay!" Rin nearly roll her identical teal eyes in annoyance, but she didn't.

"Sorry, sister, but I am not… obviously," Len grimaced. His sister grimaced back.

"God, I know you won't be! What a way to be welcomed home… those must hurt," Rin pointed with her chin to Len's left hand. It was bandaged all over the place. Len tried to move it. Sharp stung of pain rushed all over his upper body. "Ouch…"

"I am the one who supposed to be ouch-ing, Rin, not you… these don't really matter anyways. So you know what happened? I am sorry for Father's forever-taking lecture because of my behavior…."

Rin merely shook her head, a concerned frown gracing her features. "Seriously, Lenny, what made you… out of control like that? I know you hate our lives but… just… hearing you shouting rude things towards Father is totally not you… he must've been _so_ mad until he hurt you like this."

"He was being stupid and selfish, Rin, believe me. All of sudden after I took my first happy move on the chess board, he suddenly babbled about escorting me to France the following day and attend me some useless aristocrat lesson or whatsoever," Rin sighed. If that was the case, then she couldn't agree more.

"But Len, you should've thought what it would do to you. Didn't you see this coming? Look at you now. Mother might've been crying up there," Len was suddenly filled with rage again. And dread. "Oh no, no, Lenny, I am not blaming you right now, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my own fault—for the injuries, not for Father's madness case. I would never say sorry to him. Never for this," Rin just sighed and ruffled her younger twin's soft yellow hair as he pouted. "Sorry for welcoming you home like this…"

"It is okay, _kyoudai_. Just… don't do this again, ne?" Len just nodded and he let her kiss his cheek and hug him.

"Anyway, are you staying here at least for… three days? 'Cos I seriously missed you, Rin," Len mumbled to his twin's shoulder. Rin drew back slowly and looked at him with shifty eyes.

"I am staying, but only for two days… uh… F-father told me to come back as fast as poss—" Len's index finger stopped her.

"Then let's have fun when we still have the time, shall we? Don't worry about my wounds, they are fine."

At least, Len still had his twin sister. Len still had Rin to make his screwed life better. He still had Rin to make him laugh under the tense circumstances and weight he was about to endure.

One of Kagamine Family's fanciest limousines left just a moment ago and Len was still standing on the large front yard. Two days had flown ever so hurriedly and Rin was going to fly back to Taiwan. Len should be satisfied with the brief moments he had with his twin. It seemed like he will spend most of his preteen life wandering in town alone or play video games. He hadn't talked to his father ever since. He already saw him at the dining table. But he pretended like he wasn't there. It was very easy since Len never want him to be around—at least, after his mother was gone. His heart fell seeing Rin's orange-patterned sandals on the rack. It had been a week since then.

"Young Master, Master is waiting in his study. He said he has something to discuss about," a servant greeted him in the living room. Len's body tensed.

"Thank you. You can tell him I am busy for those useless discussions," the servant seemed to flinch.

"B-but Young Master…" Len just smiled to him, and went upstairs to his room. He hurriedly packed his things—his favorite comics, some chocolate-banana Pocky, cell phone, iPod, wallet and stuff—he was ready to storm off his room when he caught a glimpse of the darkening noon sky. He decided to also stuff his yellow raincoat into his yellow backpack, keychain were hitting each other, causing small tinkling sounds. He hurriedly went down the stairs. But when he reached the end of the marble stairs, he found his Father standing a few feet away from him.

"Where are you going?" his question sounded more like a suppressed angry growl.

"Somewhere," Len dismissed him in a very unpleasant way and started to walk off.

"KAGAMINE LEN!" Len nearly fell from shock but he managed to stand still. "Was the punishment prior not enough?! Why are you being so rebellious! This is not how the heir of the Kagamine Family should be acting!"

"Hah? Like the hell _I_ care? That is _your_ life, and this, in this backpack, is simply mine. I ask you many times already, who said I want it, really?"

"You impolite, ungrateful son! I shall punish you more until you kneel under me!"

"You can call me names, Father. But, really? Like Mother? Maybe that was why she died! That was why she is gone! She's sick of your ideology! With everything you stuffed into her life! Mother was very happy until you started those new factories or whatever you are so proud of! You rarely came home, leaving her alone in her bed waiting for you! Leaving her sad! You changed too much, Father! I don't know you anymore and I don't want to! You ruined everything only because of this unseen, ridiculous nobility you are trying to keep preciously more than your own family! We can't even touch it to make sure if it even _exist_! We can't even touch it to keep it in place! You're blinded with everything, Father! And I am very _sick_ of it! How could you separate me from my twin for almost three years long!? Even Mother always tried to keep us together all life time!"

There was a very uncomfortable silence hanging in the air, only Len's heavy breathing. His Father stared in shock… and another flicker of emotion in his older version of teal eyes that Len couldn't reckon. The young preteen finally could spit his hate, his burden. He left without a second glance to his parent, nor to the house. He stormed down the street, planning on wandering around Tokyo all by himself like he usually does to lower some stress. Len found peace inside the sea of people. He liked it when everything blurred. Like the people were the mess his head was, like they were finally out. He stopped in front of a sushi restaurant when the rain starts pelting down the earth.

"Irasshaimase! Hello, dear, are you hungry? I bet you are!" a soft pink-haired woman greeted him from behind the sushi counter and smiled warmly. Somehow Len saw his Mother for a moment.

"Y-yes please, Miss," he blushed seeing the very warm smile and her uh… big boobs. Len was not a dirty-minded boy, but he was kind of screwed right now. Like, very screwed. And he was a teenager. What could he do?

"What a polite boy! Here is the menu… oh, wait, I think I've seen your face on TV for several times… I am pretty sure it is you since I really liked your yellow hair," Len looked to her pink eyes too, a little bit frazzled from walking pretty far for maybe a half an hour.

"Please… just do not tell anyone else, I'll get in trouble if they know I am Kagamine Len," her eyes widened hearing the whispered words. This was the one of those Kagamine Family, the noble and the owner of many big factories in Japan! But she did wonder why he was dressed in such casual outfits.

"Oh my! I know you're not ordinary! Well, do not worry, sweetheart, I can keep secrets," she smiled again and Len thanked her.

Len was going to order a plate of unagi sushi when suddenly the TV in the corner showed breaking news. "KAGAMINE FAMILY'S MAIN HOUSE IS ON FIRE" was plastered big on the screen. Len stared in shock while the pink haired woman yelped, muttering something like 'Oh my…'

Things like; the fire was too big and hard to be extinguished… the cause of the fire was… rain was not really helping… were running down Len's mind. He was struck there, could barely believe what was flashing before his very own eyes. The pink lady turned to him and touched his back of palm.

"Dear… it is your house on fire, should I drive you home?" but as soon as Len got rid of his shock, he dashed out of the restaurant. It was drizzling rather heavily, but not hard enough to be a hard rain. The water droplets were small yet there were much of them pouring. Len didn't dare to stop running. But he wasn't expecting for his Father's figure standing safely either. He just wanted his house to be alright. Or at least, that was what he kept telling himself of.

He almost slipped in front of his now wide open gates, the wheels of whatever cars gathering crushed down his Mother's white lilies violently, causing mud on his and Rin's garden also. Sounds of water spurting under the rain were nearly audible. Police's sirens filling each other like they had no end. Len just stared to his vanishing house for the next two hours, hidden behind a lonely willow tree.

No one noticed his presence. Or he was trying not to be seen. After all of the chaos stopped, with the result of half burnt huge house, Len sneaked into the ruins alone. The roof was mainly gone, so he didn't have to worry about something falling and hitting him on the head. He let his yellow sneakers crush the ashes, and whatever he was stepping on. He then reached a place where the study room was, and saw the blackening chess pieces laying there. He kneeled down, and picked the king piece. Rain was still pouring in the same amount as the past two hours, so people didn't stay outside longer. Len did not care about him being wet. He was all too blank.

Examining the chess piece he had picked earlier, he sat down on one clean spot and hugged his knees. All of the memories of the past few days rushed down into his spine, causing some unknown shivers into his small figure. He was _alone_ now. _He_ was alone while Rin was not here. And she wouldn't be here soon. _He was alone_. And now he wondered what he could do… alone. He closed his eyes as his shoulders start to shake rather violently.

He then realized the rain had stopped hitting his head. But the sounds of drizzling hadn't stopped. So he looked up without opening his eyelids. Sunshine hadn't showed up too. So he opened his eyes, finding a clear blue parasol covering his figure fully. His teal eyes met those purple ones. And the rain stopped.

**[xxx]**

"Len~?" the boy snapped back into reality only to find Gakupo's face inches away from his. The boy yelped a little on the sofa, and flushed thoroughly to his shoulders.

"Oh-oh… yes? You shocked me. At least tie your hair up, Gaku," Len gulped as he sheepishly grinned. Gakupo shrugged, but his eyes questioning.

"What were you thinking? It took very loooong for the anime to finish… and after it was, you were still spacing out…"

"Umm… some old memories, I guess?" Len watched as the older man jumped to sit beside him on the sofa, their thighs and shoulders touching.

"Your childhood? Sweet," Gakupo bit his eggplant snack. Len shook his head lightly.

"Not that far… just… few months ago. The day I met you."

"I see… calling you Kagamine always has that effect, huh?"

"It is not like it is a bad thing, you know. Haha. Anyways, what time is it now?" Len accepted Gakupo's offer of feeding him a piece of the eggplant snack.

"Almost 12pm, Kaito will be home at three, right? Let's go for movies then," Gakupo smiled, too, seeing the smile on Len's face.

"Alright, let's watch the horror one!"

"Oh no!"

**[xxx]**

**A/N:** Of course it is to be continued… well, I'm not sure (‾▽‾) I'll see if in a month or two I can get at least two reviews, then I will continue… Sorry if this chapter sounded like there is no Kaito in it orz… It came up like this… blame my stupid brainsszszszszszszss! Anyways, I've started to write English fan fictions again yayy~~ But maybe I'll write anime or Vocaloid for the fandom :D Kesesese~ I'll write Hetalia too! If you're done reading, reviewing is very sweet thing to do, Mon ami :3

**EDIT 16.01.13:** Hullo! Sacchan here! I've come around to at least fix the things I could find. This story was written when I was… what, in the 8th grade? LOL! Now I'm in the 10th grade. High school sucks! Yucky yuck yuck. There aren't much people who like Japanesey-stuff like me, and my classmates are so effin HOLY it's ridiculous! I'm like, the only girl with the blackest heart and mind in there. Whew. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the edited version better! :0) More to come!


	2. Left Out

**Title: **Imitation Black

**Author: **Sacchan Shalala

**Chapter: **2/?

**Rating/Genre: **PG13 to NC17/romance, drama

**Band(s): **VOCALOID

**Warnings: YAOI, SHOTA, UNDERAGE SEX**

**Pairing(s): **Gakupo x Len, Kaito x Len

**Comments: **Listen to Imitation Black as the opening song! :D

**Beta:** dellums

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__; I do not own __**anything else. The fandoms belong to their creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness. I really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life._

**Some Things and People that were Left Out**

Fidgeting awkwardly as Kaito tried to fix his short tie, Len glanced towards his reflection and the blue haired man on the full-body mirror hanging on their bedroom wall. How he ended up in black suspenders and black tailored shorts was still beyond him. _Why am I wearing a tie to the theaters? Not my yellow froggy jumper?_ he thought to himself, pretty relieved that Kaito didn't seem to pay attention to his flustered face, his small frown.

"Um… Kaito?" Len voiced, unsure. He couldn't really see the blue-haired man's expression under that mop of hair without going cross-eyed. It wasn't _that_ wavy, or blue like the sea, so Len decided to prod Gakupo about his nickname for him later.

"Hmmm?" there came the distracted reply from Kaito.

Len knew that putting on a tie for someone else was really hard—he used to help his father—wait, bad thoughts—so he decided not to continue the talk. "Nah, forget it."

"I see."

Silence fell. Len was shocked at how Kaito dismissed him in a rather—unusual—cold way. Something must be wrong with this guy…

"LENN~! KAI~TO~! Are you guys readyyyy?" Gakupo banged the bedroom door open, calling out in a happy sing-song voice. Len did flinch, but Kaito was done so he didn't scold him for moving too much.

"Yes we are," Kaito smiled and straightened Len's shirt and vest. They were all dressed in shirts and formal vests. Len slipped into his leather shoes while Kaito combed his own hair randomly with skinny fingers. He was dressed in a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt, the vest—or it was a thin black coat, actually—laid carelessly on his shoulder. Gakupo had a same style as Len's, but he wore a beret hat and his shirt was pale purple instead of pale yellow. And trousers instead of shorts, of course, because the hair on his legs was kind of intimidating.

"Look at you, Len! You're so handsome," Gakupo smiled widely, poking the teen's nose playfully. Len covered his nose and blinked owlishly, smiling under his hands.

Kaito shook his head, blue strands of hair that he had failed on taming falling into his face. "Len _is_ handsome. But he is more like eighty-percent cute…"

"Oh come _on_, Kaito. I bet Len doesn't really like the word cute!" Gakupo retorted, rolling his eyes.

"He _does_. And he _is_," Kaito narrowed his eyes to the taller man, which, of course, was returned.

Kaito and Gakupo had started a staring contest that produced some unseen clash of electricity, only to be stopped by a laughing Len. He didn't put a comment on their earlier arguments, though. He honestly didn't know what to say because he never really thought about it. He knew he looked like a male-version of Rin, and _Rin_ was cute. Often they stood in front of the mirror together, back in the days, to inspect the differences they had. They found out that the differences weren't abundant. Len's face has the same high cheekbones and eyelashes that curl up at the ends like Rin's. If Len had his hair longer, maybe he'd be mistaken as a girl. But that was when they were… six? Seven? Len was sure now that he had grown, his face should have become a bit more… masculine.

"Now, now, we don't want to miss our movie, now do we?" the teen said, grabbing both men's hand in each of his. Well, Len knew that if Rin was a beautiful girl, and because they shared genes, he probably wouldn't be far from that. Physically. But Len thought that good looks just happen to be an extra on someone. What really mattered was the heart.

Len didn't think he had a beautiful heart. He felt like he had lots of black splotches in it.

**[xxx]**

So there they were. Sitting in the A-row seats, watching some random action movie with 3D glasses. Kaito was the one paying most attention and he was actually scooting and leaning forward on the edge of his seat. Gakupo had his chin on his hand, leaning to the right, his purple hair that was let down touching Len's unruly yellow hair. The youngest boy watched calmly, his hand delivering popcorn into his mouth every now and then.

Gakupo was sleepy, oddly enough, between the crashing and banging and noise the movie was producing, and silently hoping that Len could hold his hand because it was slightly freezing. The movie was actually a box office, but they went to watch later, so the cinema wasn't full, and the air became colder due to the vacancy. Gakupo wasn't the biggest fan of neither cold nor winters; he loved summers the most. So he shivered silently and shifted closer to Len, trying to get a share of body heat. He'd never hated chair dividers in cinemas more than now.

"What's wrong, Gaku?" Len whispered, feeling Gakupo's hot breath near his ear and trying not to shiver.

"It's cold in here, no?" he took off his 3D glasses, turning fully to Len. The boy looked to him through the thick, black, plastic specs. He looked funky.

"Are you feeling cold? Do you want something hot to drink?" Gakupo smiled and poked Len's nose lovingly. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't suppose it'll chase the cold away. Just hold my hand, will you?" Len nodded, lacing his small fingers with Gakupo's slim ones. "Thank you."

"Anytime. It is nice like this, anyway," Len smiled widely, squeezing the bigger hand that seemed to grasp his securely. Maybe his heart was beating faster because he liked the newfound feeling? Len hadn't had the feeling of security ever since his mother had died. He almost forgot how it felt.

After seeing Gakupo smile back at him, Len turned back to the film. Wait, did Kaito just turn his head too?

**[xxx]**

Gakupo was standing outside the men's toilet, waiting for his two housemates to finish their problems. He looked at his right palm happily, Len's heat from earlier was still slightly lingering on his skin. His smile got wider. Childish, he knew, but it wasn't like he could help himself. Len certainly had brought a gust of the much-needed fresh air into his—and maybe Kaito's—life. He knew that that rainy day when he found the kid's soaked form was not an accident. Gakupo used to put a _little_ thought into the subject of fate and things alike, but when sad, beautiful teal eyes bore into his purple orbs, he could feel it in his veins, a throb of _something_ that urged him to just take those small hands in his and make the owner a permanent fixture in his life. Turned out Len was a perfect little adolescent, easy to love, easy to keep close. Warmth blossomed in his chest, thinking that he could chase the haunted looks away from those eyes, and it made him smile.

Contrary to Gakupo's warm feelings, Len was having a hard time choosing his words. It was probably just the way he was, but Kaito had been pretty distant and cold today. _How well can you know someone in less than four months? _Len questioned himself, biting his lower lip a little. He started to think that he needed a manual for Kaito. He really didn't want the man to hate him.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Len broke the deafening silence in the vacant toilet.

Kaito, beside him, looked up from the sink and pulled back his hands to watch the water stop flowing automatically. These little things still fascinate him sometimes. "Why wouldn't I be?" he said with a reassuring smile, leaning forward to fix Len's crooked suspenders.

"You know… you've been a little bit… cold… to me today," Len drifted his gaze from Kaito's blue eyes to his own reflection in the mirror. If he had been looking at the man's eyes in front of him, he would've seen their surprised glint.

"Am I?! Aw, I'm sorry, Len! Something ugly happened at school. I think that's why. I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't trying to be cold, though!" Kaito leaned forward to face Len like he was a little kid and cupped his cheeks. Len smiled, though; he liked the attention.

"It's okay then! I thought it was something I did. Now let's go! Gaku's waiting outside," the preteen said and Kaito grabbed his hand, smiling. If this could get Kaito back to his own cheery self, Len didn't mind at all. But he was slightly grateful that the one Kaito was holding was his right hand. The left one was for Gakupo. It was only fair, right?

Gakupo stared to their swaying arms, up to their happy expressions. _What the hell?_ Was he forgotten or something? Why was Kaito walking hand-in-hand with Len while he had his own hands full of their purchased items? He wanted to grunt and walk past them, but he did not. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"Len, what about ice cream?" Kaito gushed.

"Kaito, we just ate double scoops thirty minutes ago."

"Don't be like _thaaat_~ let's eat some more! Kids like ice cream, don't they?"

"I'm fourteen, I'm a teen. I'm not a kid," Len puffed his cheek. The kid issue had always been a sensitive subject for him.

"Hey, Gakupo, look! Len's a chipmunk now!"

Len whined when the two started to pull and poke on his cheeks, laughing at his baby fat mockingly. When the duo teasers were finally satisfied with their fun—the result being Len's red and sore cheeks—they continued their walk around the mall.

It was dusk when they finally decided to head home. The three of them walked down their neighboring streets while following the swirls of orange and purple in the sky with their fingers. Content and feet aching, the three of them walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence until they reached their flat. Kaito immediately went to see what they could have for dinner, but Gakupo suggested that they get rid of their suits of the day first. After securing their outfits on a hanger to be washed later, Gakupo went into his small office while Kaito and Len scurried back to the kitchen to prepare food.

Len's phone vibrated in his pants' pocket while he was helping Kaito to chop vegetables for the night's sukiyaki. He put down the knife carefully and looked at the caller ID after drying his hands on Kaito's t-shirt.

His eyes widened, ignoring Kaito's protest on being used as a napkin. _Why_ at such a time?

Thousands of excuses were flying through Len's little head, and he just grabbed in and pulled one out. "Kaito—I lost my panda strap!"

Kaito turned from his stew. "The panda strap we bought in Tokyo Disney Land?"

"Yes, that one! I heard some clinking when we walked down the alley earlier; I think I dropped it there. Can I look for it now, please?" Kaito knew Len liked it so much, so he nodded hesitantly. The veggies were chopped beautifully anyway. He was satisfied. And who in the world could resist those pleading eyes, really? Not Kaito.

"Be careful! Don't talk to strangers!" Kaito said as Len hurriedly took off his plastic Pikachu apron.

Without answering Gakupo's "Where are you going?" when he passed the living room, Len put his sandals on and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs of the flat he had been living in, he called the last number on his log list.

"Hello, where are you?" Len spoke to the phone, quickening his steps. "The second aisle, okay. I see you,"

A young man in suit turned when he heard Len's steps. "Len-dono! I am relieved that you are actually alive!"

The boy panted before looking up. "Shush! Don't talk too loud. How did you know I am here, Hiyama-san? How do you know my new number?"

"I have many sources, of course. You are very famous out here. We were going to ask for the FBI's help before the police found the CCTV recording of you in the _konbini_ two blocks from here."

"Don't be _silly_! That is completely unnecessary!" _Are you crazy? It's not like I'm the prime minister's son or anything!_ was left unsaid. "Anyway, how is Rin? Where is she now?" His twin sister was the first thing that came up. A breath later he realized that he must brace himself for the worst.

"As expected from your twin, of course, four months after your disappearance, she isn't any better than a woman who lost her child. She is residing in Kagamine's Second House at the moment."

Quite relieving, but not so much. "Is she that bad?! Oh _lord_, I wish I could meet her now."

"Why can't you?" The man's flat question rendered Len silent.

Why couldn't he, indeed? Len stared to the night sky above Hiyama's raven head for a moment. "I… just can't. I can't, at least not now," Len stuttered, lowering his gaze. He was not ready to face his oh-so-beloved twin sister. Not after missing for four months, not after making her worry so much.

Len couldn't meet her now, couldn't just stroll into the Second House like he just came back from Hawaii. He just couldn't. What could he say? Surely not something along the lines of: "Heya, sister! Our house was burnt and our Father died. Two gorgeous men took me in, and I haven't been this happy in a _looong_ time!"

Hiyama's soles made tapping noises when he stepped closer to get a better look at his client's face. "Why? Rin-dono is very worried. Her condition is bad. She has been missing you, and can barely get enough sleep. If it wasn't for the medications, she would have been sent to the hospital." Len almost gave in hearing this, for he knew Hiyama Kiyoteru was not a man who would sugar-coat things.

"What did you tell her about my disappearance? Did you tell her I died?" Len asked, fiddling with the hem of the t-shirt Kaito bought him from a robot exhibition in Odaiba.

"No, we did not find your body in the ruins, so we told Rin-dono that you are probably still alive. It was only… your Father's. And it was found in the—well, precisely where the piano room was."

For a long moment, silence filled the chilly night air, the smooth spring breeze blew, and Len was looking down at the space between his feet. His Father's body, huh? In the piano room? That was where his whole family used to spend spare time together. When his and Rin's mother was still smiling and made them her special fruit pancakes—and just, God, _alive_. It was a long, long time ago. And yes, like he had expected, his Father was dead. He couldn't really figure out how he actually felt about it. He was blank like that day. His Father couldn't manage it? Or was he maybe, trying to gather the old memories back before the fire ate him? Why would he do that? Why didn't he _escape_? Len would never know the answer, so the boy stopped his train of thought before it had a chance to permanently plague his mind.

"I see. But I'm running out of time here, Hiyama-san. Please take care of Rin properly. We will meet when the time comes. I promise you I'll… _visit_. Just give me some more time," Len sighed, rubbing his upper arm to comfort himself. _Just do not let Hiyama see you crying. Just do not let anyone see you breaking down_. _You are alright, Len. You are alive, and your Father's dead. Your twin sister is apparently fine. Just wait a little longer, Rin. I will meet you._

"You are not coming with me, Len-dono? This is no joking matter, please."

"I plead to you too, Hiyama-san! Please, just _please_! I get enough food, I'm happy here, okay? The people I am living with are _fine_! Is that not enough for you? You can do a background check if you want! Do I look like I'm joking?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Family's Official Assistant, stared into those teal, clear eyes of Len's. The seriousness in his expression was thick, and Hiyama knew he was not lying. But was he really going to trust his words?

By putting his belief in the fact that Len loved his twin, he finally sighed in defeat. Actually he had, of course, done a background check before he came. He just wasn't prepared for a refusal to his persuasion. He hadn't known he was such a softie for this boy.

"Okay. I believe your words, Len-dono. But I am serious about how Rin-dono is actually doing. Just please, keep in contact with me, and call me when anything happens. It is my duty to make sure that you and your sister are okay. Can you do this favor for me?"

"Sure. I thank you for this, Hiyama-san. I promise I'll do that. Please take care of Rin…"

"I will come up with something to say to Rin-dono on the way, and of course, caring for her is my job," Kiyoteru smiled softly at the boy, and paused when he saw someone trotting down the alley. "Oh, I see someone coming…"

Len gasped and tried not to turn his head. "H-hurry up and go! Keep this as a secret, okay!"

Just when Kaito reached the spot where Len was standing, Hiyama's car was off the small street and drifting into the night. Len sighed, feeling lighter. The young lawyer sure had brought back his worries with that Volvo of his.

"You talked to someone, Len? Man, I was worried! What took you so long?" Kaito said, checking the boy from head to toe.

"I couldn't find it, Kaito, and I asked a man who happened to walk by and he said he didn't know." Len tried to sound disappointed.

"Oh, Len… we'll go back there again sometime, okay? See, you're freezing like ice cream!" Kaito held his hand, bringing it in front of his own face.

"Don't you like frozen things?" Len asked with an amused tone.

"Len is _not_ a _thing_. Come on now, pudgy banana, the warm and delicious sukiyaki is awaiting us at home! Let's become herbivores!"

"Gakupo is waiting too," Len added, giggling at the new nickname. He couldn't help but wonder if Gakupo would be a little bit annoyed with him for ignoring his question earlier. He hoped not.

Kaito, unknowingly to Len, frowned a little at that. "…Right! Let's hurry up home and not let that eggplant breeder tackle all of our dinner!"

As they ran hand in hand, Kaito wondered why Len always, _always_ mentioned Gakupo, never leaving the guy out of the picture even though it was a conversation between just the two of them. _Len is naturally kind_, he thought to himself. _He would worry about me too if I were the one waiting at home._

**[xxx]**

Len turned to his side in his sleep; he was now facing Gakupo who was lying on his back to his left. His arm stretched out automatically, fell just right on Gakupo's flat stomach. Kaito stared at the position enviously and shifted closer to Len as quietly as he could, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's sleeping figure, nuzzling his nose to his banana-scented yellow hair. He didn't like their position. And he disliked it more when Gakupo had Len on the crook of his neck. Kaito could hardly sleep that night.

In the morning, Kaito was greeted with a cold, empty space on the queen bed. The digital clock on the nightstand told him that it was already half past ten—a little bit late for getting up, and he grunted, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swayed his long legs away from the blanket. He could hear Len's vague chuckles from outside, and Gakupo's familiar ones followed. He stopped in his tracks toward the bedroom door. _Why is he here? _ Very unusual it was, Gakupo should have been gone—gone for _work_, and what actually mattered was that he got to chat with Len at this hour and steal his breakfast. Gakupo could've woken him up to join the fun, for god's sake! Kaito forced himself not to think about it and put on a neutral face as he exited the bedroom.

"Ohayo, Kaito! I see that you're very cofused to find me here," Gakupo smiled, showing his nicely-arranged teeth, waving carelessly in a way that almost looked like he was shooing Kaito away. As Kaito glanced to Len, the preteen was smiling widely to him too. What the hell were they just talking about? Why was Len smiling brighter than the sun?

"Ohayo, Kaito. Do you want me to heat the _ebi katsu_ up?" ignoring Len's question, Kaito walked to the bathroom, still slightly sleepy and annoyed, leaving Len and Gakupo alone in front of the TV. He banged the door for effect.

"What's wrong with that guy, seriously?" Gakupo rolled his purple eyes, huffing. Len just shrugged, although his shoulders slumped and the beginnings of a frown had started to mar his face.

Len shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, Gaku, you have to tie your hair, really. It's a mess!" Len stretched his arms and picked up some of the waist-long purple hair. "And you need to brush and comb it too, or it'll get all knotted up."

"I'm too lazy to do it, Len. I love my long hair, but the treatment takes so much work. If I could do magic I'd make it take care of itself. Will you do it for me, since I believe practical magic is not practical?" Gakupo cocked his head to the right, looking a lot like a five-year-old who wanted candy. Len had no idea how a 24-year-old man could pout like that without annoying him.

"Okay, come here then," Len tapped the empty space between him and Gakupo, smiling as the older man handed him a hair brush and a comb out of nowhere. He didn't mind. As he ran his fingertips through the purple strands, he could clearly remember how his mother's long hair felt. Oh, dear happy old times.

"Len, what are you doing?" Kaito asked as he exited the bathroom. His voice was somehow a half a pitch higher than usual. Like when he saw a granny wearing a swimsuit that one time at the pool.

"Treating Gaku's troublesome hair! He looks like a zombie when he lets his hair fall. Maybe if it were black, he would make a male version of Sadako!" Len lifted the hair up and tied it with the black ribbon Gakupo handed him.

"What are you, a kid? Gakupo, you're totally wasting Len's time," Kaito mocked as he took the orange juice out from the fridge. "And you're being gross, not taking care of your hair!"

"He is not, Kaito. Why are you being so cold to him? I don't mind brushing his hair every now and then… it feels so good and clean, despite the tangles!" Len frowned, his tone reprimanding. He hated arguments in the morning.

Kaito looked taken aback for a moment, Len's frown toward him slowly sinking in. He then ran a hand on his slightly damp face, sighing. "I'm sorry, Gakupo… it's just…"

"It's fine. Everyone's been upset without a reason before. Are you feeling better now that you've vented it all out?" Gakupo smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Len studied the exchanged looks between the two men. There it was again, the feeling of not knowing something, being left out, noticing something important but not knowing what it was. Sure, Gakupo and Kaito must have a story where only the two of them were the main characters, but should Len know? Maybe he shouldn't, but he still wanted to. Kaito brought him out from his thinking, though.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys, and I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "Anyway, Gakupo, why aren't you at work?"

"Eh, my boss just called to tell me that the staff can have a holiday. His daughter just gave birth last night."

"Oh. You aren't going to visit them?" Kaito plopped down on the sofa beside Len, watching the boy play with Gakupo's long hair. For a moment he wanted a long hair so that Len would play with it, too.

"Well, maybe later. Wouldn't want to ruin their quality time… I'm going to meet my friend anyway. Hey, let's eat sushi on the restaurant she works at."

"Yay! I love sushi, Gaku!" Len bounced merrily on his spot, causing both men to laugh.

Kaito smiled and ruffled the teen's hair affectionately, turning on the TV to watch some random reality show while Len chatted more with Gakupo. They spent the afternoon mostly chatting, Kaito eating a late breakfast. It was rare having Gakupo in the house almost all day long.

"Are we going to eat here? I think I've visited this place once," Len inspected the sushi restaurant's front door, finding the structure and name very familiar, though his memory was hazy.

"Lukaaa~" Gakupo called out happily as he held the door open for his companions, and Len's questions were answered when a soft pink-haired woman walked out from the kitchen and smiled to them from behind the counter.

"Gakupo! And Kaito! And… oh, oh, it is _you_!" Luka skipped to the counter and leaned forward to see Len properly. "Is that you? Do you remember me?"

"Y-yes, miss… nice to meet you again," Len smiled, catching Gakupo's and Kaito's confused looks.

Luka could feel the questions forming in both men's head and spoke, "Oh shush, don't bother explaining, dear. Okay, you two, he was here few months ago, so that's how we know each other. You can stop looking at me funny. What's your name?"

"It is Len. Kagamine Len. Can I have a plate of unagi sushi, please?"

"Of course, Len-kun!" Luka gushed, looking like she had a hard time to resist ruffling Len's hair and hugging the breath out of him. She sent pointed looks to the two remaining men, looking like she knew something Len didn't, and tsked. "I know what you two like, unless you guys are looking for something new?"

"Nah, I'll have the usual, dunno about this guy?" Kaito nudged Gakupo's shoulder with his own before settling down on a stool. Len tottered to sit next to him.

"I'll also have the usual!" Gakupo decided and sat on Len's other side.

After watching Luka disappear to the back kitchen, followed by the hypnotizing swish of her pink hair, Len played with his stool and turned this way and that, softly bumping his knees to Kaito's, then Gakupo's. Both men watched him with mutual amusement and affection, Len could feel. Bubbly warmth traveled from his chest to the tips of his fingers. It felt so good to be boxed in by these guys. Len couldn't ask for a better arrangement.

"How do you know Luka-san, Gaku?" Len queried, bumping his knees to… well, Gakupo's mid-thigh, and stayed that way.

"She was my classmate from vocational school," Gakupo said, noticing Kaito's slumped shoulders from the corner of his eyes. He tried to erase the small feel of triumph. _Seriously_.

"Oh, you went to vocational school? Is that why you're not going to college like Kaito?" Len swished in his stool, bumping to Kaito but not turning to face him.

"Yes. I couldn't really… decide what to take if I were to go to college… so I just went ahead and looked for jobs. I guess I like working better… besides, Kaito seems to be staying late more than I do," Gakupo chuckled, hoping that it didn't sound weird or something. He flicked his eyes to Kaito, who had stopped playing with the toothpick holder sulkily.

Len finally turned to Kaito, which confused Gakupo's person. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or disappointed. "Oh! What are you pulling those all-nighters for again, Kaito?"

"Papers, Len. Papers and essays. I have this evil lecturer who really likes seeing us red-eyed and zombie-like…"

Gakupo, still struggling with what to feel, decided to tune out from the conversation and instead ran his eyes over his surroundings. The sushi restaurant was fairly deserted at this hour, but it certainly would fill out when lunch time arrived. Gakupo eyed the cute couple at a familiar table far in the corner. A rush of nostalgia came uninvited, and in his eyelids he saw a much younger version of himself and a blue-haired teen. It was easy to erase those images and replace blue with yellow. But should he keep the blue instead of replacing it…?

"Bakapo, are you about to collapse or something? Please don't collapse in my shop!" Luka's worried voice were like hands forcing his eyes open.

Gakupo turned to look at her putting cups of green tea in front of each of them. He shook his head. "Nope! Got something in my eyes!" _It's yellow. And blue, maybe._

"What's wrong, Gaku?" Len tugged on his hoodie's sleeve, demanding attention.

"Got something in my eyes, that's all,"

"Want me to blow on them?"

Gakupo felt strangely giddy from the cute offer. "Yeah," he said, leaning down and letting Len cup his face in his small hands.

"Len! The dirt in Gakupo's eyes just flew into mine! Blow me, too!" Kaito suddenly exclaimed, pulling his lower lids down.

"Oh my God, Kaito, are you serious?" Luka reprimanded while Gakupo couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at the ambiguous request.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Len, feeling that he was the only one who didn't get what the adults were talking about, prodded.

"Sheesh, Len, just stay the way you are, okay? You aren't missing out on something important…" Kaito solemnly patted the boy's head.

Despite his fake pout, Len felt like he was getting bored of being the one left out of the box.

**[xxx]**

The warm water dribbled slowly and started to flow harder when Len turned the water tap to the right. He let his body relax and smiled, rubbing his shoulders and reaching out for his banana-scented shampoo. His mind drifted to the events that had happened lately. He was reunited with people he least expected. Hiyama-san, even though he should've known better, and then the pink lady, Luka. And he had been told some news about his family too.

_Rin, what is she doing now?_ Len wondered, rubbing his palms together, producing many white bubbles in between. _Is she alright? Does she cry a lot?_ Len looked sadly to the tiled wet floor under the shower. He missed her badly. Before all of this, he would meet up with her regularly, about four times a month. Since the accident, Len hadn't seen her with his own eyes. He was afraid of visiting her. He knew that she would be upset, but he feared what was to come next. He was afraid that she would blame him for the recent death of their Father's. He was afraid of how Rin would treat him after all of this. He did not know what to say to her if she asked where he had been, why didn't he come home, didn't he miss her. Len, of course, didn't have the courage to say to her that he was running away from everything. Len didn't even know where his father's grave was, for crying out loud! The preteen sighed. He turned the water off. For once, a shower did not make him feel any better.

Len put the small towel around his neck so that the water from his wet hair wouldn't fall right onto his t-shirt. When he looked up from his wet feet on the mat, Gakupo and Kaito were sitting rather stiffly on the sofa. When a click sounded—Len was closing the door—both of the men turned to his direction and smiled.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Len toweled his hair and approached them.

"We've discussed something pretty serious, Len," Kaito started, taking a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream from its bucket.

"Yes. Nothing bad at all! We aren't going to kick you out or something," Gakupo flipped on his stomach so that he's facing Len from behind the sofa.

"So what is it?" Len couldn't help but gulp.

"We've decided to look for a proper school for you!"

"…wow. Okay."

"Just like that?"

"What are you guys expecting from me?"

"Oh God, Len! You don't refuse?!"

"Why should I?"

Len stared to both of them in turn, slightly confused with their facial expressions. Gakupo looked incredibly confused, saying, "WHAT?" and Kaito stopped halfway from delivering another spoonful of ice cream, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Are you guys… okay?"

"Gakupo, I don't know if there's such a diligent preteen left on this ol', crumbling earth."

"Me neither, Kaito. I thought preteens didn't care for school anymore."

Len slanted his head to the side, frowning, perplexed. Len was a properly brought-up teen, he knew exactly that education was a must nowadays. And the idea of… _maybe_ going to public school was kind of fun. Sometimes the two of them could be such a confusing duo, despite of their usually teasing behavior. The idea that the two might be joking passed in Len's mind but he shook it off.

"Alright, whatever you two are thinking about, I'm going to make some snacks. What do you… uh, I mean, Gakupo, what do you want?"

"Hey! What about me, Len?"

"You have your ice cream, Kaito. I don't have to ask you."

"Aww you meanie!" Kaito shoved his ice cream bucket carelessly to Gakupo and jumped past the sofa, tackling Len and lifting him to his shoulder.

"Waaah! Put me down! Put me dooown!"

"Nooo… naughty boy is naughty."

"Gakuuu help mee…" Len cried. Gakupo shrugged, stealing a spoonful of Kaito's ice cream. "How dare youuu!"

"You, Kagamine Len, will receive a very violent punishment! Behold my wrath!"

"What! That's not fair! Put me down! Am I not heavy?"

Gakupo chuckled. "Ice cream gives too many calories to Kaito, Len. He's always hyper like that. He's sugar-high all the time."

"Woo, look! Len almost cries!"

"I do nooot! Put me down or I'll bite you!"

"Little Len bites? Oh, how scary!"

"Kaito's an idiot. A natural idiot!"

**[xxx]**

Sadly, I have to put 'To Be Continued' here XD

Why, hello readers! I am glad that I can update now! I mean, I said I was gonna update a month or two later, but here it is! I hope you enjoy this, really. I am so happy that I got three enthusiastic comments! Whoo! You guys are miracles! I hope this chapter doesn't sound weird, and, to be honest, it lost a great half of seriousness compared to first one. And next week is a mid-semester test and I am very anxious about this ; _ ;) can you guys wish me luck? TT^TT)

And OMG 2 first reviewers who saved this story:

ilooovejirachi

anime4youandme

And **Shiken **who humbly praised and encouraged me to continue this story! The three of you are incredibly awesome! Thank you so very much okay!

**UPDATE 31.01.2014: **Hello! Hello! HELLO! I am so sorry for posting this LATE! I said in my AN that I was going to post the edited version of chappie 2 on Jan 26th, but some things got in my way! First of all, I got sick. I was anemic and had a slight case of malnutrition because of my fucked-up schedule, so I didn't eat enough, and that led to some digestion problems or something and I had to be absent from school for a week. Which was the longest I'd ever been sick! I felt like dying because I couldn't keep my food down until I was given this medicine that helped. I went to see two different doctors and got a shot of some hard-to-pronounce liquid and all. And! SCHOOL'S HECTIC, TOO. So my excuse for my lateness, very long story short, is life.

Sorry again, guys! And I'm still open for suggestions on what to do with this story!

P.S.: I'm thinking of writing the story for Fate Rebirth, too. Been wanting to for like, the past two years. I think I have a draft somewhere… it'll involve lace dresses and roses and tea parties! But I'm not promising you guys anything ehehehehhh :p

**Who helped me within the progress?**

My loveleeey beta dellums _((I'm always happy to do it, xoxo!))_

Franz Ferdinand – No You Girls (change the girls into Len and think of the boys as our gorgeous men and it strangely fits this chapter!? I probably should make Len smoke ahahaha jk)

Hatsune Miku – Rolling Girl

Suneohair – Sakasama Bridge


End file.
